Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other fluid additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to, e.g., agitate articles within the wash chamber, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
Fluid additives may be provided to the wash fluid via a dispenser cup. For example, a user may pour a predetermined amount of detergent, fabric softener, or bleach into the dispenser cup, which may then be provided to the tub, wash basket, or both during operation of the washing machine appliance. The detergent, fabric softener, or bleach may be transported from a source through a cap included in the packaging of such detergent, fabric softener, or bleach. However, through continuous use, the dispenser cup and/or cap may build up an undesirable amount of residue from one or more of the fluid additives. The user may be required to remove the dispenser cup, transport the dispenser cup and/or cap to, e.g., a kitchen sink, and manually wash the dispenser cup and/or cap in order to remove the undesired residue.
Moreover, in certain situations, the user may have an article to be washed with one or more stains requiring pretreatment activities before washing in the washing machine appliance. Such pretreatment activities can include, e.g., wetting the article, scrubbing the article, etc. Accordingly, the user may again be required to transport the article to, e.g., a kitchen sink, in order to perform certain of the pretreatment activities on the article.
Accordingly, an attachment feature for a washing machine appliance that allows a user to rinse out the dispenser cup and/or cap at the washing machine appliance would be useful. Further, an attachment feature for a washing machine appliance that allows a user to conveniently perform certain pretreatment activities on one or more articles to be washed by the washing machine appliance would be particularly beneficial.